I'll Be Home For Christmas
by snshyne
Summary: 2/S. Bella anxiously awaits the arrival of Edward to return home for Christmas from his first semester in college. Cheesy Christmas fun and lemony goodness. E/B,OOC,AH,AU, High School setting. Originally a o/s for Countdown to Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a o/s originally done for the Countdown to Christmas Project. Thanks to breathoftwilight for hosting this fun event. The countdown can be found here: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5477548/1/Countdown_to_Christmas

**Thanks to littlesecret84 and D Pattinson for the late night, last minute chats and read through.**

**This will be two parts. Part 2 is in the works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I like to have fun with them. **

**

* * *

  
**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas  
Part 1 **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**  
I sat in fourth period English with my leg bouncing furiously under my desk and my pen tapping against the plastic desktop. A few times I glanced around the room to see my fellow classmates staring at me; some amused and some annoyed. I blankly stared at the chalkboard while Miss Cope scrawled the difference between the two pieces on the Canterbury Tales written in prose and the remaining twenty-two written in verse. As she wrote two columns on the board, one titled prose and one title versed, I rolled my eyes. At this point, anyone who doesn't know the difference between prose and verse should be sent back to seventh grade with a big "L" on their forehead.

I shifted my gaze and stared out the window through the fake paper snowflakes and tacky garland noticing the rain coming down in sheets, soaking the ground. So what else is new? I silently wished that we would get snow this year. It's rare in Forks and when it does snow, the rain comes right behind it and erases any traces of the pristine crystals on the ground. Christmas is in tomorrow, and it doesn't look like the snow is coming. But I would gladly trade the snow for Edward.

I picked up my cell phone to glance at the time when a small piece of paper came flying at me from across the aisle. I picked up the paper from my desk and uncrumpled it to read what it said.

"Calm down already! Not much has changed in the minute since you last checked the time."

A small smile played on my face as I looked to my best friend, Alice, across the way. I stuck my tongue out at her in a mock display of irritation and she crossed her eyes back at me before we both fell into quiet giggles. Impulsively, I checked the time again and I heard Alice laugh softly at her desk. I didn't dare look at her this time, afraid that whatever facial expression she wore would send me into a roar of laughter causing me to disrupt the class. Then Miss Cope would have to give me detention and I would be late. The time on my phone toyed with me as it slowly crept from 1:05 to 1:06. Twenty four minutes until I was out of here, two hours and twenty-four minutes before Edward would be here and I will be safely in my arms. A very painful and deliberate two hours and twenty-four minutes as time mocks me with delay.

It's been two months since I last saw Edward in person. I was rapt with the anticipation to see him, smell him, kiss him..._feel him_. I ached to be near him, to always have him near me. The time apart has been brutal. I don't care how many ways we communicate, gchat, skype, text, twitter, facebook, phone calls, webchats, they just don't compare to the feeling of his soft lips across my skin or his strong arms wrapping me in a warm embrace. Talking to him on the phone doesn't do his smooth voice justice and only leaves me wanting for more. Seeing his beautiful face displayed across the screen of my Mac while we chat or just watch each other do homework leaves me feeling empty without the touch to go along with it. So I guess we're screwed until they invent tele-transportation or until May when I graduate and we can be together. Graduation seems more likely.

Two months ago, Edward surprised me by showing up at my house the Saturday of the Fall Formal. School was early release the day before and Alice dragged me all over the place to get my hair coiffed, my nails polished, and to attend to a wax job that I had been neglecting since Edward's departure in early September. I really wasn't in the mood; I was in a sad mental state at the time. I went to Fall Formal with Edward the previous year and I knew that I wasn't going to be attending this year. I couldn't process the thought of going to a dance sans my dancing boyfriend who glides around the floor effortlessly whether we're grinding or waltzing and always makes me feel like I'm flying on a cloud.

At the time, I was sure I wasn't going to see Edward until Christmas. He had told me that he wasn't going to be able to get away for fall break because of some ridiculous load of school work. _Stupid pre-med program_.

Then for Thanksgiving I was being shuffled to Phoenix to spend it with my mom and Phil. _Tofurkey and endless baseball chatter makes for a stellar holiday_.

In between holidays, I was not going to be able to go to Columbia to visit him. Charlie was not entertaining that idea: "_Unsupervised in such a big city, Bella? I don't think so, kiddo._" Clearly unwilling to even consider my proposal. I pitched a fit that could rival any teething toddler. Not my finest moment to say the least.

So that left Christmas. More than three months from when he left me here in this dreary town. Where the sun hardly ever shines and snow is almost impossible, even at Christmas. I knew we would reconnect again in the early summer and permanently, but that didn't lessen the blow as I watched him go through security with Carlisle and Esme and board the plane bound for New York via St. Louis. Hands down, the worst day of my life.

So when Alice dragged me all around town on the Friday before the dance, I let her do it but didn't really pay attention. I suppose it was better than all of the crying I had been doing that week. Imagine my surprise when my doorbell rang the following evening and Edward was on the other side. I wasn't expecting anyone and Charlie was still down at the reservation after spending the day fishing with Billy. I thought I was dreaming. I thought I was hallucinating. I had been crying so hard all week, for months from missing him. So many times my mind and my dreams conjured up the image of him smiling at me, brushing the hair off of my face, or hovering over my naked form, that I couldn't trust myself that what I was seeing was real. I glanced past him and saw his dark blue BMW M6 Coupe in the driveway. _That's a new addition to my hallucinations_.

"Bella," Edward started, but I couldn't let him finish. The sound of my name on his lips was anything but a hallucination. It was real. I could tell by the pulsing sensation it sent through me. I lunged at him, standing on my toes to kiss his face and breathe him in.

Just as I was pulling him into the house, intent on never letting him leave, Alice peered in through the doorway with a garment bag in hand.

"What's that?" I asked her with an annoyed tone.

"It's your dress, Bella. You can't go to Fall Formal in your favorite pair of worn in jeans and a tank top." Alice replied, looking me over from head to toe.

It was then that I actually took in all of Edward's appearance and saw that he was dressed in a suit and tie looking like the picture of perfection. I had been too busy gazing into his eyes and rubbing my lips on his face to notice anything else. Edward smiled at me as Alice dragged me upstairs to get ready for the dance. Once upstairs, I screamed at Alice because I just _knew_ that she knew her brother was coming home and had somehow failed to mention it. Alice simply giggled at my rant and continued to fuss over my hair while I fumed at her negligence to warn me that Edward would be dawning my doorstep.

The dance was perfect! Everyone was super excited to see Edward, but he only had eyes for me. Attending to my every need, anticipating my every want. Showering me with kisses and affection, answering to the hum my body made in his presence. I enjoyed the dance, but I really just wanted to be alone with him. Alice had the good sense to clear it with Charlie for me to spend the night at her house. I don't know what power Alice had over my dad, but I wish I possessed one ounce of it because he openly accepted the idea. I wondered if he knew Edward was home, but I know that I didn't care. Edward leaned down to kiss me gently and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, tasting the mint from his gum, the punch from his drink and the pure essence that is Edward. He broke the kiss and looked down into my eyes, searching for something before a smile crept onto his face. We left the dance after that moment, my hand in his. We remained connected all the way to his house as Edward sped through Forks in true Cullen fashion.

Edward took me home and I lead him to his bedroom on the third floor. I wasn't sure how long he was going to be home, but I was going to make the most of it. My body zinged and hummed with anticipation as he held my hand in his. The higher up the stairs we got, the closer he got to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck by the time we reached the top landing. Entering his room, he slowly undressed me and then laid me down on the bed gently, reverently. Kissing every inch of my now goosebumped flesh tinted in a shade of rose. We made love twice that night before we both passed out, Edward from travel exhaustion and me from emotional exhaustion. I love him and there is no better feeling than when we are together. Edward knows my body better than I do. Always knowing where to touch, where to kiss, when to speed up and when to slow down.

When I woke up in his arms, he was staring down at me with a pained look on his face. He told me his flight was set to leave in five hours and he had to leave Forks in two. I cried like a sniveling baby for twenty minutes while he held me to his chest. Once the crying subsided, Edward and I made out like two horny teenagers that eventually lead to the best morning sex before I made him pancakes in his mother's kitchen. Edward drove me home and I tried not to cry in front of him. I had already done enough of that in the morning. He left me at Charlie's and I cried some more, but I had new memories to fill the space and time until I would see him again.

I glanced down at my cell phone, again. 1:28, two minutes to go. I couldn't wait. I already started packing up my stuff, the bell would ring any second and I would be free of the droning and torturous explanation of Chaucer that anyone with one-tenth of a brain can piece together. I shoved my copy of Canterbury Tales into my messenger bag and took out the car keys, noticing the familiar BMW emblem and smiling to myself. Edward had text me last night to let me know Alice was bringing me his car keys.

"_Ali is bringing you my keys. I wanna see both my girls at the airport tomorrow._"

Edward was going to let me drive his car. I may have screeched so loud at the text that Charlie came running into my room to make sure I was okay. The reality that Edward was letting me drive his car still had not registered with me, even though Alice let me drive it to school this morning. He had his last final this morning and then was going straight to the airport so I wouldn't be able to talk to him until I saw him. The anticipation was driving me nuts.

1:30, the bell rings, I wave at Alice and bolt out the door as her laughter rings behind me. Edward's coming home.

**EPOV**  
How was I supposed to focus on this damn anatomy/physiology final in front of me when the only body I had any interest in studying was all the way across the country? Epidermis just did not appeal to me unless it was covered in goosebumps and a pink flush. I tried to ignore my rambling thoughts about Bella in order to draw a perfect rendition of the mechanics of a cell so I could wrap this final up and be on my way to the airport. I looked at the clock behind the professor's desk, 7:15. If I finish this in fifteen minutes then I can get back to my apartment, grab my stuff and get to the airport within an hour; just in time to make my flight. When I booked this flight, I knew I was cutting it close, but the next one doesn't leave until the afternoon, which would get me home much too late tonight. I can't prolong the torture of separation any longer.

I finished the drawing of the cell, double checked my answers and jumped out of my seat to turn in the test. Professor Banner asked me if I was sure about my answers and I rolled my eyes at his question. Come on, my dad is a doctor, anatomy/physiology is in my blood. I was able to focus on this test even with Bella on the brain and I bet I aced it. I told him I was sure and exited the room trying not to disturb the other students.

As planned, I ran to my apartment grabbed my already packed suitcases and hailed a cab to La Guardia. I already checked in for my flight early this morning before I left for my final so once I checked my bags, I made it through security quickly enough just as they were starting to call first class to board. I placed my carry on bag under the seat. I wouldn't care if my other luggage got lost, but this I had to keep. It had my laptop as well as a package for Bella that I wanted to give her tonight. It's not her Christmas gift, but a present in general. I know she hates gifts, but I'm hoping she'll like this when I give it to her. I made her a package that has a pillow case from my bed. As well as a t-shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants all with the Columbia logo. I wore or slept with all of the items over the passed few days making sure they smelled like me. I was going to give them to Bella knowing how she likes to be wrapped in my scent. Settling into my seat, I looked at my phone and saw a text from Bella, it was a picture message of her lips with the caption "See you soon. xoxo." I smiled widely to myself as my stomach jumped at the image on my screen.

"Must be a girl," the gentleman traveler across the aisle said with a smile of his own.

"Not just any girl. _The_ girl."

He nodded in affirmation as if he understood exactly how I felt and went back to his magazine. I went back to my phone to look at the image of her perfectly plumped lips on the screen. Staring at the image like some whipped pansy and memorizing the fine lines there. The flight attendant spoke over the speakers at that point to turn off all electronic devices, I text my parents to let them know I was on my way and text Bella back "Can't wait."

The last two months had been pure hell, but nothing compared to the first month apart. I talked to Bella incessantly and I could always tell that she had been crying. I felt so awful, like the worst fucking boyfriend ever. We agreed to this, but not without a lot of tears and fighting. She insisted that I go to Columbia and pursue my dreams, that she would not be the reason for my silent regret in the future. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to hear it. Part of me was angry; the part that was thinking she just wanted me to be out of the way. I knew a lot of guys in school were interested in trying to get with Bella now that they knew I would be leaving for college. And to be honest, it scared the shit out of me. Bella is completely oblivious to her beauty and sex appeal. She just doesn't see herself clearly and that leaves her open to all sorts of trouble. After talking to my dad, he helped me see that this would be just as much of a sacrifice for Bella as it was for me. That she was doing this out of love for me and hope in us.

But fuck me if everyday wasn't harder than the last. I knew I wasn't going to last until December to see her. I spent more hours thinking of ways to get home than I did learning the merits of MLA formatting, which by the way was outdated since everyone uses APA. So when Alice called to tell me that Bella was distraught with loneliness and refused to go to the dance even though Alice bought her a dress, I knew I had to go home; even if it was only for twenty-four hours. Even if I was going to be exhausted from school and adding travel to the pile would only make me more exhausted, I needed to go home. If only I got to see her gorgeous smile and breathe her delicious scent for a brief time, I knew I had to try. If I could give her one night without tears, it would all be worth it. When I showed up at her door, she looked like she was seeing a ghost. Her face was pale with the exception of the tear tracks that marked her face. My heart ached for her, ached to wipe those marks away. I knew she didn't know I was coming so I gave her time to adjust to the sight of me. Saying her name must have broken her from her thoughts because she reached for me and stepped up to kiss my jaw almost as if testing to make sure I was really there.

Alice whisked her away to get ready for the dance and I could hear them shouting. Well, I could hear Bella shouting at Alice and Alice laughing in response. I couldn't make out the details, but I heard my name and 'secrets' and 'my friend' thrown out a few times. So I figured she was fuming about not knowing I was coming home to take her to the dance. I loved it when Bella got feisty. The thought of it made my pants just a little bit tighter than they were a second before. The fire in her eyes and the passion in her voice are like the friction to my match, lighting the flame.

Bella descended the stairs and she was a vision to behold in a fantastic blue dress that made her skin glow. Don't ask me who made it, what it was made of or the exact color of it. All I knew was that by the end of the night, that blue dress would be a blue pile of material on my bedroom floor. But first, Bella was going to be taken to the dance and be the center of my attention.

I don't remember too many details about the dance. I remember there was dancing, obviously. I remember some small talk with old classmates, but what we talked about I have no idea. The only thing I truly remember is the look in Bella's eyes just before we left. Eyes that shined with happiness that tried to mask the longing and sadness that lay just below the surface. The longing and sadness had to go, if only for one night. I took her home to my parents and she took the lead as we headed up to my bedroom, but her leading ended there. I pushed her into my room and slowly undressed her, marveling at the way her skin reacted to my touch. Once she was naked, I massaged her body with my hands and my mouth and smiled at the soft sounds escaping her lips. The first time was soft and sensual, but the second time was rough and needy as the hunger for one another consumed us.

The next morning, I had to tell Bella I was leaving. I wasn't ready for that, but it had to happen. When she broke down and cried, clinging to my chest and her tears slipped down my naked torso I thought I was going to throw up. The pain and stress she was feeling bore into me and I wanted to hurt myself for hurting her like this. Once the tears stopped, I made love to my girl again. Letting her know that there is only her and will always only be her. After a pancake breakfast, I took Bella home to her father's. I could tell she was fighting back the tears for my sake, but I wasn't going to say anything. In our last precious moments, I just wanted it to be without the complication of her shattered resolve. If she started crying again, I'm sure I would have said 'fuck it all' and stayed. Shortly after, my father drove me to the airport where I boarded the plane to head back to New York.

I must have fallen asleep after the beverage service because the last thing I remember is being asked if I wanted juice or coffee and now I hear the captains voice over the speakers that we're beginning our initial descent into SeaTac airport. I could feel the hairs on my skin start to prickle with the anticipation of what waited for me when I landed. We touched ground with a thud, but I barely felt it as I was already shaking with anticipation. Once the jetway doors were open, I leapt from my seat, said a quick thank you to the flight crew and all but ran through the terminal. Bella was already here, I could feel her in the air. The way her body called to me and mine to hers, I just knew. I knew and I couldn't wait to see her, smell her, kiss her, _feel her_.  
**  
BPOV**  
I watched the Arrivals/Departures board, nervously biting my nails willing it to change. I didn't need the visual confirmation though, as soon as the essence of Edward hit Seattle soil, I knew it. I felt it in the supernatural pull that resonated in the very core of my being. I turned towards the security checkpoint, eyes searching wildly waiting to see him. Although I knew he was here, it wasn't enough. I needed more than that knowledge; I needed something tangible.

A wave of people started to filter through the exit at security and I felt my heartbeat quicken in my chest. _He's close. _Almost as soon as the thought filled my head, I saw a familiar tuft of bronze hair bobbing above the other exiting passengers and I waited. _Just a few more steps_. The crowd broke and I saw Edward before he noticed me, but when our eyes locked a huge smile broke on his face and I took off running. I had no intention of running. I was going to stand my ground and let him come to me. But when I saw him, when his apple eyes focused on mine I lost any resolve I may have had and ran for him.

I reached him with a squeel and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he dropped his carry-on bag to cradle me against him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I planted kisses on his neck, his face, his lips leaving no surface untouched and delighting in the feeling of the scruffiness on his face scratching against my skin. I nuzzled my nose in the spot between his neck and his shoulder and just breathed him in. I could get lost in this spot for the rest of my life.

"Hi, baby," Edward said with a soft chuckle. My stomach fluttered at hearing his voice for the first time today and hearing it echo in my chest from the proximity of our bodies. I sighed heavily, wanting to enjoy every second I had with him when he reminded me that his luggage would be waiting at baggage claim and that we needed to get going. I envy his ability to be reasonable at times like this, because as far as Edward is concerned I am completely twitterpated and incapable of rational thought.

We got his luggage and I lead him out to where his car waited laughing as he told me about his anatomy/physiology final this morning and my skin being the only skin on his mind. We reached the car and I had to laugh at the smile that he got at the sight. Huge grin, almost from ear to ear. To be honest, I was slightly jealous of the car at that moment. 'The other Bella' is what Edward calls it, his assurance to me that I come first. Yeah, okay. In guy speak I guess that means something. I stood by as he put his luggage into the trunk with a smile on his face. He closed the trunk and looked over to me with an even wider smile. _Jealousy appeased_.

"Come here, baby."

I walked over to where Edward stood just out of arms reach, making him lean forward to grab my waist and pull me to him as he leaned against the car. I unbuttoned his coat and wrapped my arms around his waist, stealing his warmth. Edward weaved his hands down my sides and to my back as his hands found the back pockets of my jeans and rested inside of them. I looked up at him from my leaning position and reveled in the sight before me of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I saw love staring back at me and I felt my skin start to blush. Whatever I did to make him love me, I will never understand. But I'd do it again a million times just to feel this.

Edward rested his hand on my chest over my coat "home," he said as I rested my hand on his chest and repeated it back to him. I knew what he meant, my home is in his heart as is his in mine. He leaned down and kissed me and I sighed into his mouth as his lips met mine, moving gently. Caressing them softly into his touch. _God, I have missed this so much_. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and Edward's tongue darted out to meet mine as our breath mixed from two to one. I'm not sure how long we stood there wrapped in the feeling of one another and I didn't care. Once we left this spot, we would be surrounded by family and friends and no longer just Edward and Bella. Whatever thoughts I had of hopping in the BMW and running to some obscure destination like Alaska to steal Edward away from everyone else were interrupted by the trill of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Alice?" Edward asked and I nodded.

I answered the phone still standing with Edward's arms wrapped around me. With his lips no longer on mine, Edward rested his chin on the top of my head and I could hear him taking deep breaths. I rested the side of my face against his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat. In the distance the parking attendant shouted 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays" to the exiting travelers.

"Yes, Alice"

"Hello to you too, Bella. Am I interrupting something?"

I felt my skin go even more red. "No, we were just getting into the car."

"Hurry up and stop making out wildly with my brother. Mom is pacing across the foyer waiting for him. The nervous energy is stressing Jasper out."

"Fine," I said tersely into the phone and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, after I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, your mom is just waiting for you and pacing and Jasper is stressed out over her nervous energy."

Edward laughed into my hair. "This will be an interesting holiday to the say the least."

I sighed as I pulled away from him and he stepped around me to open the door for me. I slid into the soft leather seat and laid my head back into the head rest, closing my eyes to commit the kiss to memory. Edward moved into the driver's seat next to me and grabbed my hand to kiss it. Turning on the car, he groaned out loud as the Chrismas music came to life from my iPod. He moved his hand to change it, but I stopped him.

"Please, Edward? You know how much I love the holiday tunes. It's my one vice. Besides you."

Edward smiled at me and nodded in acquiescence removing his hand from its poised position of iPod attack and resting it back on top of mine. My eyes started to drift closed as _Carol of the Bells_ played through the speakers.

**EPOV**  
Bella was asleep almost as soon as we pulled out of the parking garage at SeaTac airport. I kept her hand grasped in mine, relishing in the softness of her delicate skin. As I drove, I kept stealing small glances at her admiring how peaceful she looked while she slept. Knowing Bella, she probably had been up all night in anticipation of getting to the airport. She can deny it all she wants, but there are times where her energy rivals Alice's.

Seeing Bella waiting for me outside of security was even better than I had imagined it. My girl, waiting for me under the shiny holiday lights that decorated the walls and ceilings of SeaTac. I could feel the energy radiating off of her. As my eyes met hers, I was so filled with happiness of seeing her that I had to try everything possible not to make an ass of myself by running through the airport. Bella had her own plans. I swear I only had a brief moment to brace myself as her tiny frame came bolting at me full speed and leapt into my arms with a squeal. I've never heard Bella squeal before. I could not have been any happier at the reception than if she wrapped her lips around my dick the moment I laid eyes on her. Bella ran her lips across my skin, kissing every inch of bare space she could find. It felt so good to feel her warmth wrapped around me. As she nestled her nose into my neck, I took in a deep breath taking in the scent of strawberries and freesia that danced in her hair and off of her skin. A few passerbys gave us strange looks, but I didn't care. In that moment, Bella was all that mattered.

I never wanted to leave her. Never wanted her to be away from me again, but I didn't want to dwell on that now. I have my entire winter vacation to love Bella incarnate and I planned to do just that.

Bella stirred in her seat, releasing her hand from mine and arched her back for a deep stretch. I turned to look at her and she had wide smile on her face.

"Hi," she said with a whisper reaching into her bag and popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Hi, baby. Have a good nap?"

"Mhmm. Good dreams, too."

"Oh yeah? Wanna share?"

Bella shook her head and her hair fell in her face, shielding it from my view. I brushed the hair from the side of her face with the back of my hand and saw her cheeks were tinged a deeper red than normal. This wasn't typical Bella bashfulness. I didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable so as much as it pained me to not say anything, I chose to let it go. I was about to ask her about the caroling my mom has scheduled when she spoke up.

"I'd rather show you."

_What? _I think my head just did an exorcist spin. _Show me?_

"Show me what?"

"I _need you_, Edward. Now." Bella's voice was dripping with lust and seduction. Not unlike the voice she has grown accustomed to using over the phone while she plays wither her pussy and I stroke my dick. That voice gets me so hard in no time flat.

Holy. Shit. The air in the car suddenly is charged and I feel the air escape my lungs in one giant woosh. Is she really saying what I think she's saying? I should ask her, but I don't want to seem like an ass. I get off the plane and the first thing I do is try and fuck her senseless?

"Tell me what you want, baby."

Bella swallowed and I could hear it even over the annoying sounds of Christmas music that Bella loves so much.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my Baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

I'd know this song by heart any day, but I'd never admit it. Bella made me a video with this song playing in the background. In the video she acted out various points in the song like standing under mistletoe and pouting at unwanted presents under a tree. The best part was when she danced around in fake snow in her backyard in a red Mrs. Claus costume. "_I won't even wish for snow_" the song stated. Bella loves snow and for her to prefer me to snow was amazing to me. She sent me the video last week. I must have watched it a million times since.

"Can you...uhm..pull over?" Bella asked with hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Bella just nodded her answer. I drove for about another mile or so before I pulled off to the underpass below the highway. Bella was sitting on her hands at this point, probably trying to hide her nerves, but I can still see how nervous she is.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything. I'm fine just being with you."

"I know, but I want this. Truth?"

"Truth." 'Truth' was a game we started playing a few years ago when we wanted to say something that may seem strange or offensive or embarrassing. It was a way of signaling the other person that what was going to be said may or may not be fun to hear.

"I've wanted to..err...have sex with you in this car since you got it."

I think my eyes must have bugged out of my head at what I just heard. I must have been staring at her for too long because when she called my attention, the tone in her voice changed.

"Edward, did you hear what I said? What's wrong? Are you upset with me? I'm sorry if I said something..."

I crashed my lips to hers, ending her ramblings. Almost immediately Bella's hands reached into my hair, stroking the strands and tugging them with her tiny fingers. I moved my hands to her shoulders to slide her coat from her body. I honestly had no idea how we were going to do this, but I knew there were already too many barriers in the way.

Once her coat was off, I started to run my hands through her hair and down her body, aching to feel every inch of her. Bella moaned in my mouth as my hands grazed over her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Fuck! She's not wearing a bra. I dove deeper into her mouth with my tongue in an attempt to show her how hot it was that she wasn't wearing one. I continued to move my hands down her body until my left hand rested between her thighs that were now open. I kneeded and rubbed her thighs and Bella continued to moan into my mouth, causing my dick to get harder by the second. I started to rub her pussy from outside of her jeans and the friction caused Bella to gasp. As I pressed harder, her hips started to buck into my hand and her kisses became less controlled.

"Please, Edward?" Bella moaned in between staggered breaths. She wanted this as badly as I did, if not more.

Bella reached across the console and started to undo my jeans first popping the button and then rolling the zipper. In one deft move she swept her hand into my boxers and pulled my dick out, freeing it from the tight confines of the fabric. The air in the car was warm, but I still shook when my cock was released. Bella looked up at me with a small smile before she dove her head into my lap licking the top of my dick, causing me to hiss. She used her hand in combination with her mouth stroking and sucking in tandem and it felt so damn good. Jacking off to Bella's voice and images of Bella does not compare at all to the feeling of her mouth on my dick and watching her head bob in a steady rhythym.

Hesitantly, I lifted her mouth from my dick. I didn't want to, but I also knew where he really wanted to be and Bella still had her jeans on. I pushed Bella back into her seat and pulled her legs towards me so that she was laying back as much as possible. As she moved to lay back, we bumped heads calling 'ouch' in unison before laughing a little at the situation. Bella's eyes averted from mine, but I wanted her to stay looking at me. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed. I reached down and pulled her chin so that her eyes met mine and the fire that burned there spurred me on.

I hovered over her and began to unbutton her shirt exposing the expanse of creamy flesh topped with pink nipples that lay beneath. A groan erupted from my chest when I saw her nipples were already hard and begging to be sucked. I dove in and pulled one nipple into my mouth flicking it with my tongue and rolling it between my teeth while my hand pinched her other nipple. Bella's whimpers were sending all the blood from my brain straight to my crotch. Beneath me, she thrust her hips and clawed at my back with her hands. I moved my mouth to her other nipple and traveled my hand down her body until I reached the warmth between her thighs. She was so hot and ready and I could feel it through the fabric of the jeans.

I started to undo the button of her jeans with one hand and roll down the zipper. I pushed my hand into her jeans and cupped her pussy, feeling the wetness through her soaked panties. She was so wet and it was such a fucking turn on I thought I was gonna come in my pants right then. Or rather, all over the console since my dick was already out.

I maneuvered a finger passed the barrier of the fabric and found Bella's clit, already swollen and begging for friction. At the touch of my hand, Bella's body jerked causing me to bite down a little too hard on her nipple and she let out a scream. I stopped what I was doing to make sure she was okay, scared that I bit her nipple off or something. When I looked into her eyes, I thought she was going to cry but instead she burst into hysterical laughter.

Ordinarily, Bella laughing would thrill me. Make me want to make out with her forever, fuck her all day and keep her laughing. But right now, the sight of her laughing is not doing anything for my sex drive. Here I am trying to give her what she wants, and it's awkward and frustrating and she's laughing. Serious fucking ego killer. I lean back and sit in my seat as Bella continues to laugh. _Are those tears?_

I look down at my lap and see that my dick is only semi-hard now and I have no more intentions of using it. There is no way faster to kill the mood than laughing at a guy. I'm kind of pissed.

I move to shove my cock back into my pants when Bella kicks my hand with her foot.

"What are you doing?" She asks, still a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Bella, you're fucking laughing at me. It's not a good environment for sex."

"Aw, baby. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just laughing at us, at the situation."

Bella starts to sit up in the seat and starts to shift around as she moves her hands to her hips, sliding her pants down. I just watch her go through the motions. Despite my state of irritation, I can feel my dick growing harder as it creeps up my stomach. It doesn't take long for the head on my shoulders to give into the head in my crotch as Bella continues to undress. She pulls her jeans off and she has on the sexiest pair of pink panties I've ever seen. I let out a low growl at the thought of her wearing those just for me. Bella giggles at my response to her underwear as she slides them down her legs.

Crawling across the console, Bella straddled my lap resting on her knees and keeping a few inches between us. Her eyes were now slightly above mine and I had to look up at her to see into them. What I see staring back at me is pure love mixed with lust and a hint of an apology. I smile at Bella, that crooked smile she loves so much and she gently touches her lips to mine swallowing that smile.

Bella ran her fingers though my hair, tugging at my locks as she deepened the kiss pulling my tongue into her mouth. I snaked my arms down between us and once again felt how wet Bella was.

"Shit, baby. You're so wet. Fuck!"

She lowered her stance on her knees and started to grind her hips against me and as good as it felt, we would not be doing any dry/wet humping today. With one hand I lifted her up and with the other I grabbed my dick and positioned it at her entrance. Before I could say anything or move my hand, Bella was slamming her body down onto my cock and crying out as I filled her. She rested her head on my shoulder for a minute and I could feel her walls tightening around me. Slowly, she started to swirl her hips moaning at the friction the connection of our two bodies made. But it was too slow.

Almost as if sensing my need, Bella started to readjust herself using her knees for leverage. I gripped her hips as she started to rock up and down, creating the best fucking friction as my dick slid in and out of her tight pussy. I let out a groan as her soft and warm body came down and sheathed my cock, the sounds of our sex filling the car almost drowning out the Christmas music.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

I moved my mouth to Bella's bobbing nipple, sucking it and flicking it with my tongue being sure to not use teeth this time. Bella's pants and whimpers grew louder as her pace quickened, her nails digging into my shoulders causing me to wince in pleasure and pain. Her hair flew wildly around the car as I thrust my hips to match her downward push, which I knew Bella loved because it provided pressure on her clit. The heat from the vents and the warmth of our actions was causing the darkened windows to fog and our bodies began to slide against each other with the sweat of sex. The scent that is 100% pure Bella surrounded me igniting my need to have her screaming my name. I leaned into her neck and latch on with my mouth, licking and sucking the tender flesh as Bella mewled in appreciation.

I could feel Bella's walls tightening around me as my own stomach began to clench and I knew we were both close. I needed more from her in that moment.

"Oh, shit!"

"Say it, Bella. I need to hear you, baby."

Knowing I wasn't going to last much longer, I took one hand and slid it between us, finding her clit and stroking it gently. At first. Bella gasped at the sensation and I quickened my pace, determined to not come before she did. I placed the little nub between my thumb and index finger and pinched it. Bella's walls started to tighten and her breath was more labored.

"Say it."

I pinched her clit again as Bella's entire body started to shake from the strength of her orgasm.

"Oh, Edward. Fuck!"

Watching Bella come was the beginning to my end as I felt my balls tighten and my own release overtook me. Crying out her name as I came, Bella crashed her lips to mine as she came down from her own orgasm high. Still slowly grinding her hips into mine and delighting in the post orgasm sensitivity. Watching Bella come is by fucking far, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I love that I do this to her.

Bella rested her head back on my shoulder as we both fought to catch our breath.  
_  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

I let out a small laugh and Bella popped her head up to look at me.

"Now you're laughing. What's so funny?"

"Listen."  
_  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

"The song?" Bella asked.

"Yes, baby. The song. I'll Be Home for Christmas."

Bella rested her hand on my chest and over my heart as I did the same to her.

"Home," we said together.

* * *

**Songs:  
Carol of the Bells  
Mariah Carey- All I Want For Christmas  
I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**Outfits can be found on the author page.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a o/s originally done for the Countdown to Christmas Project. Now it's a two-shot. Thanks to breathoftwilight for hosting this fun event. The countdown can be found here: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5477548/1/Countdown_to_Christmas

**beta love to cclore for banging this out for me so quickly.  
**  
**Outfits on my author profile**

**P.S. Bella is on birth control and they are both clean. Don't review/PM me about condoms, it would have ruined the flow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I like to have fun with them. **

**

* * *

****I'll Be Home For Christmas**  
**Part 2 **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

We arrived at The Cullen house just as the sun was starting to set in the sky. Well, the idea of a sun. Basically, it was getting darker. Edward drove at rapid pace to the ferry, catching the last one before the next hour and then drove equally as quickly from the ferry to his parents house, trying to make up for lost time from our pit stop under the highway.

Pulling into the driveway, I squeezed Edward's hand that has been in my grasp since we got in the car. I didn't want to lose contact with him at any point. I knew that he would need to go back to New York and to Columbia and I wanted to cherish every second by touching him as much as humanly possible. Searing into my consciousness the feeling of his touch. For when it becomes absent, I can cling onto that.

Edward looked over to me as he stopped and parked the car along side Alice's yellow Porsche Boxster. He leaned in closer, his face inches from mine and I felt my heart start to race. I leaned forward to seal the gap, yearning for the feel of his lips on mine again. The entire drive back, I kept leaning over and kissing his jaw or nuzzling his neck. I even sat with my body sprawled across the console until I got a cramp and had to go back to my seat. Edward was sweet enough to massage the kink out with his non-driving hand to soothe the ache. Just the feel of his hand on my skin, under my shirt, sent my body on fire, but I knew we had to keep driving.

My lips just met his, the delicious softness of them making me hum when the driver's side door flew open and Edward was being snatched away.

"What the fuck, Alice?" I heard him yell as I opened my eyes and looked through his door to see her jumping up and down while hugging him.

"Come on, Edward. Bella has had you to herself for like five hours. I'm just happy to see my big brother. I missed you," she says in a much more calm tone.

Like the rest of the Cullens, Alice wasn't without that natural charm. Even her own brother couldn't resist her as Edward wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug with a large smile. By now, I'd gotten out of the car and I was scowling at Alice for ruining my kiss.

I was still scowling at her as we entered the foyer, but that scowl was quickly replaced with a smile as Esme wrapped me in a tight hug and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry your dad has to work, but I'm very glad you're spending the holiday with us. A guest room is all set up for you," she said while squeezing me in her grasp. I just saw her two days ago, but every time she saw me, it's a greeting like she hasn't seen me in forever; like she missed me. I hugged her back before releasing her so she could get her hands on Edward. Little did she know, I had no intentions of sleeping in a guest room while my beautiful boy was in the same house.

Alice rushed me out of the foyer and up to her room telling me we had to get ready for the caroling now since we were running late. I loved Esme, but this caroling was ridiculous. It was cold and wet outside and most people looked at us like we were crazy. And the stupid hats she made us wear were so terribly embarrassing. Not to mention, I couldn't sing to save my life.

"Come on, Bella. Just put on the hat. You know we have to take pictures first and the Hales and Denalis will be here any minute," Alice whined at me after I pouted about the stupid hat.

"It has bells!" I screamed at her as she shoved it on top of my head. Alice just laughed that fairy laugh of hers and tugged me down the hall. She's been pulling me in her chosen direction for as long as I've known her. I've just learned to go with it.

We reached the landing on the first floor just as Esme was coming from the kitchen with a basket full of stainless steal thermoses full of warm cider. The Denalis, cousins to the Cullens, and the Hales, long standing family friends, were gathered in the living room with other guests. I spotted Emmett and Rosalie instantly. Emmett bounded over and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly crushing my ribs before Edward punched his arm to get him to let me go. Emmett was Rosalie Hale's fiance since forever. Well, they've been together forever, but got engaged earlier this year. Rosalie, twin sister to Edward's best friend and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, came over and gave me a loose hug. Almost certainly not to muss her hair. Rosalie and I have always been friendly to one another, but not really friends. She and Jasper were so very similar in appearance, but so very different in personality. He was very warm and charismatic where she was cold and aloof.

As a group, we exited the house and headed to different vehicles. Edward moved to his BMW while Jasper, Alice and I followed. Once we were inside the car, Edward handed me a metal flask. "Here, baby. It's rum for your cider to make this night more enjoyable." Edward knew I was a lightweight, it wouldn't take much before I was too far gone for coherent thoughts, but what was the worst that could happen?

"Pass that back here," Jasper said. "It's cold as an ice box out there. A little rum will be good for the blood." Alice slapped his arm, clearly disapproving of our choice to drink, but not without taking a swig from the flask herself and making us all laugh.

Moments later, we were all pushing off in a caravan of vehicles headed to the starting line for the insanely cheesy Christmas caroling.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sitting in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the stupid hats we were all required to wear against our free will. I knew for a fact that we all did this for the love of mom. Otherwise, we wouldn't bother. We've been doing this as a family for as long as I could remember. Mom and Alice loved it and dad went along for the ride. I didn't think it would bother me as much if I didn't have to wear the stupid jingle hat. But tonight, I really just wanted to spend it with Bella. It wasn't really any damn different from any other night because I always wanted her around me.

We reached the town center and parked our cars. Everyone sat inside them to bundle up and took advantage of the last bit of heat coming from the vents. Bella had stopped fidgeting with her hat and she leaned over the console, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Before she could move away, I held her to me, deepening the kiss. We were lost in each other to the point where it barely registered to me that Alice and Jasper had gotten out of the car. A sharp knock on my window caused Bella to jump and hit her head on the ceiling and let out a yelp.

"Edward, mom is waiting," Alice shouted through the glass. I scowled at her before checking to make sure Bella's head was okay and then got out of the car.

I walked around to the passenger side just as Bella stepped out of the car and we walked over to the rest of the group.

"Shit, it's so goddamn cold," I muttered out loud to no one in particular.

"It has to be colder in New York, Edward," Bella chimed in with a giggle, which meant the rum was probably working.

"It's not as fucking wet in New York, Bella. The wet makes it feel colder," I grumbled back.

"Not everything wet is cold," she said, trying to stifle a giggle as she grabbed onto my arm. Yep, the rum was working.

Mom handed us all a list of songs to follow as we went around. I looked over to Bella and she was smiling while reading over the list. For whatever reason, she just loved Christmas music. I looked down at the list and saw some of her favorites were in the lineup. "Twelve Days of Christmas", "Silver Bells", "Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer", "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" to name a few. Bella looked up at me with this impossibly wide smile and I instantly felt warmer despite the fucking cold temperature.

As a group, we marched on and were eventually joined by a few other families in town. Mom and cousin Tanya took the lead, as usual, leading the march down the road to the various houses and business on the list to visit. It's been the same every year as the adults took the forefront and the kids hung in the back. Bella was a few feet in front of me, skipping with Alice while I talked guy talk with Jasper and Emmett. They both thought my excessive need to masturbate was hilarious, clearly not understanding that at eighteen years old, a lack of pussy could be a serious problem. Jasper, never really being away from Alice for more than a few days at a time, really didn't get it, but Emmett understood. Emmett, being twenty one, was already in college and had to leave Rosalie when he went. So he remembered being in the same situation I find myself in now.

About halfway through, we continued to shoot the shit about everything and nothing while I watched Bella singing along to her favorite Christmas songs. Fuck me, she was so beautiful and to watch her face light up as she counted backwards from twelve with asinine gifts, that I still couldn't understand why a lover would choose to give to his beloved, was utter perfection. I broke from Emmett and Jasper and strolled up behind Bella, wrapped my arms around her waist, and nuzzled my face in her hair. Bella tilted her head to the side, giving me access to her neck and I planted a soft kiss there. I joined her in singing her favorite Christmas tunes and she looked up at me with a huge fucking grin, warming my heart even more and making my dick jump at the sight.

"Your voice is so beautiful, Edward," she cooed from her position in my arms. I could hear a slight slur and I wondered how much of the thermos she actually drank. This stop was a home for the elderly with a shitton of residents, so we stayed here longer than most of the other stops. Bella took my hands that rested on her stomach and stuffed them into her jacket, putting my hands closer to her body. Thank fuck it was dark outside and no one could really see. Although, Jasper did shoot me a thumbs up from a few feet away, so I guess we were kind of obvious. I could fucking care less.

Bella sighed and leaned into me, resting her head against my chest as I brushed my fingers against her nipples, hardened either by my touch or the cold. It didn't really matter. Her hands came behind me and rested in the back pockets of my jeans as she pushed her ass back and pushed my pelvis forward, creating a serious case of friction that caused me to let out a low growl. If she kept this shit up, I was going to have to fuck her in the middle of caroling. The whole time, Bella kept singing the damn Christmas carols. I leaned down and flicked the rim of her ear with my tongue and bit down gently on the ear lobe and Bella let out a soft whimper as we continued to grind into one another. Part of me felt bad for doing this with sixty something elderly residents less than one hundred feet away and my parents pretty close as well, but Bella started it and I couldn't deny my girl anything.

Bella turned her head to say something just as Alice came bounding over with a few of my old classmates and pulled Bella away. Something about getting a picture for the yearbook. Reluctantly, Bella pulled away from me, shooting me an apologetic glance as she trotted away. I let out a frustrated sigh, now fucking annoyed that I would be sporting this raging hard on instead of just a normal one. Once again, the guys thought the shit was fucking hilarious.

Once the caroling ended, it was time to head home for dinner, which was great because I was fucking famished and could not wait to eat some ham and get the hell out of the cold. Bella was still giggly by the time we made it back to the car, skipping with Alice and running circles around Rosalie and Irina. It was just too damn cute for words. Rosalie tried to act annoyed, but I could see the small smile on her lips. Bella flopped into the passenger seat and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek chanting, "Here we come a wassailing among the leaves so green," while striking her hands in the air like an opera conductor. My girl was lit. And it was funny as shit.

When we reached the house, Bella and Alice hopped out of the car, giggling like crazy girls while Jasper and I followed in tow, laughing at their antics. I liked watching Bella so carefree, it made me feel good; especially since she's been such an emo wreck for the last few months. The house was abuzz with guests and people getting settled into their respective guest rooms, while the hired staff for the night put the finishing touches on dinner. I ascended the stairs to my room, showered and got changed for dinner, being sure to bring my gifts down with me to put under the tree.

After putting my gifts under the tree, I walked into the den where my dad was with most of the other guests and nearly doubled over in laughter when I saw his attire. He was wearing a bright red, thickly knit sweater with a furry Christmas tree on the front. The tree had lights and bulbs that flashed and blinked and at the top was a huge gold, sparkly star. What a fucking mess. And he wore that shit with a huge smile. I walked over to him, still laughing and he pulled me into a man-hug.

"The things we do for love," he said, beaming in the direction of the door as my mom came in to tell us dinner would be ready in five minutes.

I exited the den with Jasper and Emmett and other family members and friends as we headed into the formal dining room. I looked around, but I didn't see Bella anywhere. Jasper noticed I was looking for her and reminded me that both girls were tipsy and trying to get dressed and probably tripped over their shoes. Just as we were having a laugh about it, I heard Bella's laugh come from the direction of the stairs. I turned in the direction of the sound and froze when I saw her.

Shit. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**BPOV**

Alice and I skipped up the stairs into the house and up to her room to get changed for dinner. I was all warm and fuzzy from the heavy helping of rum and the dry-humping with Edward and I wanted more of both. Alice passed me her thermos that still had some of the warm cider and rum mix as she hopped in the shower and I waited my turn. I flopped back on her bed, letting my air fall in a messy pattern underneath me as I hummed to myself the melody for the twelve days of Christmas.

I was in the middle of round eight and trying to remember if it was "_eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming"_ or "_seven maids a milking six swans a swimming._" At this point, who knew? Then Alice bounded out of the shower, telling me I could have it. I didn't know why I didn't just shower in 'my room.' Oh, wait. There were like twenty additional people staying in this house; I couldn't go strolling down the hall in my robe. And Alice insisted we get dressed together.

After my shower, I loosely blow dried my hair because I knew Edward liked it when it's wavy and put on just a little bit of makeup before slipping into my clothes. One thing Alice and I bonded over when we first met in middle school was fashion. I loved the pink top she was wearing with the scrunchy sleeves and she was obsessed with my distressed jeans at the time. Now, in high school we still shared that love of fashion. Last week, we took a trip into Seattle to get clothes specifically for this night. I knew Edward would love this dress because the pale pink matched closely to my skin and he'd only be able to think about me naked, which was the goal. I twirled in the mirror and examined my reflection as Alice clapped around at how her brother was going to die when he saw me.

She was right. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, there he was with a glass of eggnog in his hand, no doubt spiked, and a beautiful smile across his face as his eyes met mine. I felt my knees go weak upon his appraisal of my outfit and I wanted nothing more than to maul him right there. I'm such a horny teenager. I walked up to him and drained his glass of eggnog as he laced my arm through his and lead me to the dining room.

"You look so fucking amazing," he whispered as he bent down close to my ear, before placing a kiss on my neck. I felt a shiver run through me as his lips contacted my skin.

Entering the dining room, I saw the various cousins and assorted guests all milling around with drinks in their hands as we made our way to our seats. Edward's raunchy uncle Allistair wasted no time strolling up to me in his horrendous Christmas sweater, smelling of cigars, cheap cologne and scotch and leaning down to plant a very wet and slobbery kiss on my cheek before pulling me into an inappropriately tight hug and grazing a calloused hand across my ass. I just rolled my eyes. Same shit, different holiday.

"Always such a pretty girl," he said before turning to Edward. "You watch out, or I might have to steal her," he said with a hacking cackle. Edward just laughed it off, as clearly his lecherous uncle was drunk, which only heightened his constantly inappropriate behavior, before we moved to our seats.

Dinner was delicious. Much better than the diner food I would inevitably be eating if I was spending Christmas eve with my dad. Even though I was having a great time, I did miss spending the holiday with him. Everyone around the table wanted to hear about college life for Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, and intrigued to hear about the plans Alice and I had for college applications. My college plans were already wrapped up, but I hadn't told anyone yet. I wanted to tell Edward first. So instead, I just told them about the various schools I had applied to. Some of the parents were sharing stories about the accomplishments of their younger children. Tanya Denali was particularly proud that her little Kate was learning to play the violin. Almost the entire meal, I sat very close to Edward, almost sharing his chair with him while my hand rested on his thigh. Throughout the meal, we would hold hands until both hands were needed to pass a serving platter or cut a piece of ham. Otherwise, I would leave my hand there and rub small circular patterns against the smooth fabric of his dress pants. A few times my circular patterns got a little wide and would settle near his hardened cock and he would jump slightly in his seat. I would giggle along with Alice to my left and across the table, Emmett would shoot Edward a sneaky grin.

After dinner, we all gravitated to the living room while Esme urged Edward to sit down at the piano to play some Christmas songs. Once he was seated, he patted the bench next to him for me to join him. I slid in next to my beautiful boy just as he started to play Jingle Bells and the entire party started to sing along. One of the caterers came by with trays containing glasses of wine, champagne or bourbon for guests to take. I took two glasses of champagne for me and Edward and settled them on the piano as he moved from Jingle Bells to Sleigh Ride, his magical voice filtering in with the others. I just sat next to him, beaming in pride as I watched his fingers glide effortlessly across the keys. I couldn't lie, part of me couldn't wait for those fingers to glide effortlessly across my ivory skin.

Several songs later and everyone was giddy from the merriment and alcohol. Alice started to flit around the room, dangling mistletoe over people's heads and urging them to kiss in her oh so charming, Alice way. When she got to Edward and I, his hands abruptly stopped playing as he pulled me to him and dipped me backwards in a deep kiss. His hands supported my back as his tongue darted out to meet mine. I ran my hands up to his hair, pulling him as close as possible and letting out a soft moan when his chest rubbed into mine. We broke apart to applause from practically everyone in the room and I felt my cheeks turn into a deep red, rivaling the Christmas runner that adorned the ebony piano.

Before long, it was late and people started to drift off to their respective rooms for the night and it was just me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting in the living room, sipping on spiked eggnog and champagne while staring at the fire. I sat in Edward's lap with my legs carefully draped over the arms of the chair while he twirled my hair around his fingers as we talked about everything and nothing. Shortly after, Rosalie and Emmett went to bed. Most of the time they were heavily feeling each other up anyways and I guess they decided they needed to make it a more private moment. Then Alice pulled Jasper up towards her room, telling him to be quiet so their parents thought he was sleeping in his own space before they got into trouble. Edward and I laughed as Jasper told Alice if she didn't be quiet, they would hear her and he picked her up so her bangles wouldn't jingle as she walked.

Edward and I sat in the glow of the fireplace for a little while longer in silence and just enjoyed the feel of each other's presence.

"I have something for you," he said as he lifted me up, causing me to giggle, then settled me back into the chair as he went to the tree. He picked out a package and handed it to me, telling me to open it. I opened it with shaky hands, excited to see what lay beneath the wrapping paper. As I removed the paper and opened the package inside, I was assaulted with a familiar scent, one hundred percent pure Edward and I smiled a big grin, looking up at him. I pulled each item out and found sweats and a t-shirt with the Columbia University logo and a pillowcase, holding each one to my nose and inhaling his heavenly aroma.

"I know I can't always be here and I thought this would be comforting for you when you needed me," he said with a look of sadness. I lunged myself at him, kissing his face until I reached his mouth. I had the most perfect and thoughtful boyfriend in the world.

"It's perfect," I whispered with a slight tear in my eye because it just really was. I could now smell him when I wanted. And the only thing more comforting to me than Edward's smell was his touch. I swear, if I could bottle his perfect scent, I would. Edward leaned back and wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb before he pulled me up from my seat and said it was time for bed.

He went to his room and I went to mine to change. I grabbed the gift that I wanted to give him tonight, the one I didn't put under the tree, and placed it in the pocket of my blue robe. I tiptoed down the hall to his room and slid in through the cracked door and locked it behind me. Edward stepped out of his bathroom with toothbrush in hand and gave me a foamy grin before he stepped back in to finish up. A moment later he came and sat next to me on the bed and noticed the envelope in my hand.

"What's this?" he asked with a quirked brow as he put some chapstick on his lips.

"It's a gift for you," I replied, shoving the envelope in his hands.  
**  
EPOV**

She shoved the envelope at me with such force that I thought she was going to cut me with the paper and then her nervous body language had me scared to death. I had no idea what kind of gift would make her act so strangely, but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and guess when the answer to my question was in my hands. I tore the paper open and read the information silently to myself.

_"Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been granted early acceptance into the Freshman Class of 2010 for Columbia University."_

I didn't even get past the first line before I threw the paper back on the bed and picked Bella up and spun her around, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Baby, this is so great. I'm so proud of you and I'm so fucking happy," I boasted in her ear. My girl was so smart and so beautiful and she was going to be with me at Columbia. This was the best fucking gift ever.

I set her down and I saw she had a few tears in her eyes, which hurt me to see. "What's wrong, baby?" She looked up at me and sniffled.

"I'm just so happy. I've missed you so much and it's been so damn hard and I know you love me, but in the back of my mind, there has always been a thought that you'd move on. Then to have you so excited and the rum and the emotion of having you here, I'm just so overwhelmed and I love you and..." I pressed my lips to hers and silenced her rambling. She was nervous and scared and happy and I just wanted her to enjoy this. To enjoy us.

I deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from her beautiful mouth and ran my hands to the ties of her robe as her hands found their way up my bare chest and circled my neck. I broke the kiss for a moment as my mind recalled her saying she thought I would move on, which was fucking crazy.

"Bella, baby. I love you. You're it for me. Always. The only place I will ever move on to is a place with you right by my side." She flashed me a brilliant smile before smashing her lips to mine and basically tried to crawl up my body to get as close to me as possible.

I slid the robe off her shoulders and underneath she was wearing nothing but a very thin tank and those cutesy short things I fucking loved so much, causing me to groan out loud. She giggled some more before she pulled me towards her and we both went tumbling on the bed with a laugh. I buried my face in her neck, enjoying the warmth and concentrated scent a la Bella before nibbling at the sensitive flesh and watching it goosebump under my touch. Bella arched her back and pushed her chest into mine and I could feel her hardened nipples through her clothes.

I leaned back and started to pull at the hem of her tank. Bella, getting the hint, lifted her shoulders off of the mattress so I could remove it the rest of the way. I leaned forward and she spread her legs for me to lay between them as I kissed her mouth and down her neck to her bare chest, blowing warm air after each kiss and watching the skin react. Bella's hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp as I used my mouth to love her and it felt fucking amazing as her nails grazed my skin. I continued to kiss her until I found an already pebbled nipple and flicked it with my tongue before sucking it into my warm mouth, causing Bella to moan in delight. She arched her back while pushing on my head, causing me to suck more of her heavenly tit into my mouth. I pinched the other nipple with my free hand and chuckled to myself when she jerked at the attention before switching sides.

"More, please," she cooed as I pinched her nipple gently between my teeth. The way I knew she liked it. My other hand grazed its way down her side, which made her giggle lightly because she was ticklish, before it automatically found it's way into the warmth between her thighs. The pad of my hand pressed against her panties and she was fucking soaked; her panties never stood a chance and I growled at the feeling of her wetness touching my skin through the thin barrier. She bucked her hips against my hand, aching for more friction. At this point, she moved her feet to the waistband of my pants and started to pull them down, more than eager to get them off.

I stood back off of the bed so they could fall down off of my legs and I stepped out of them. Bella sat up and scooted herself to the edge of the bed just as my dick sprang free and she licked her lips at the sight. She looked up at me through her lashes before grabbing it in her hand and moving closer. She darted out her tongue to lick along the slit and I hissed as her warm tongue made contact with my skin. She wrapped her plump lips around the head and sucked gently, causing my hips to buck involuntarily, while her hand pumped along the shaft. She sucked me in deeper, cradling my balls in her other hand while her hand and mouth worked together on my rock hard dick that has been aching for her touch all night. The little touches she kept doing at dinner nearly did me in and the fucking dry humping almost gave me wet pants.

I gently removed my dick from Bella's mouth and pushed on her shoulders for her to lay back down. I kissed her hungrily; her mini-blowjob only served to ignite my fire for her even more. She laid back as I hooked my thumbs into her panties and slid them down her legs, leaving her open and exposed to me. I looked down at her and she looked so heavenly with her hair cascading around her head in a wave of mahogany beauty, her shimmering eyes peering at me through heavy lids, her pink nipples sitting upright on her chest, down to her bare pussy just aching to be touched and loved. Fucking hell and heaven mixed into one.

Kissing on her flesh, I let my hands do the touching first, spreading her open and directly feeling the wetness that has pooled in between her legs. I circled her clit with my finger and Bella whimpered at the sensation; I could already feel how swollen it was, telling me she's been aroused practically as long as I have. Gently, I slipped two fingers into her waiting pussy and she moaned and thrust her hips forward while she fist the sheets at her side. I used my thumb to circle her clit as my two fingers pumped gently into her core, eliciting more and more moans from my beautiful girl.

Eventually, my mouth found its way to her pussy and I took a deep breath, inhaling her sexy as hell scent. The scent that only I could bring out of her, which made my mouth water, wanting to taste her. Teasing her, and myself, I flicked my tongue out against her clit and she let out a small cry. I did it again and she whined, "please don't tease me." I chuckled to myself before I gave in to the desire to fully taste her, the taste I loved more than anything in the world, that I had been without for far too fucking long. I sucked and licked on her clit as my fingers continued to pump in and out and Bella moaned out in ecstasy. I could feel her walls clenching and I knew she was close. I was all set to make her cum when I felt her hand pushing at my forehead, forcing my face away from her.

I leaned back and looked at her with a quirked brow when she hooked a finger and motioned for me to come to her. It was so fucking seductive, how could I not? I crawled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses until my mouth reached hers. She kissed me with a deep hunger, tasting herself on my lips and moaning at the combined taste.

"Now, please. Okay?" she said in a breathy whisper and I smiled down at her.

"Now what, baby?"

"Now, please. Uhm... Make love to me now, please?" she said shyly.

I lined myself up against her, rubbing my dick against her clit, teasing her before she cried out my name in frustration, telling me to stop fucking around. I loved it when she was feisty and impatient. In a swift movement, I entered her and let out a low growl as the wetness and warmth enveloped me. Pure, fucking heaven. After a sharp intake of breath, Bella sighed in contentment as we began to move together. Her hip thrusts matched my penetrating pushes and nothing but the sounds of our lovemaking floated in the room. Everything in the world was fucking perfect when we were joined like this and I told her so. Kissing her neck, sucking on her collarbone as she clawed at my back, trying to make us as close as possible. I told her I loved her as I filled her to the very depths of her soul and she cried out that she belonged to me and only me, making my heart soar once again.

I felt her walls start to clench as the ache in my balls built to monumental proportions. I leaned down and sucked one of her perfect nipples into my mouth and Bella wrapped her fingers into my hair as her hip thrusts became erratic, telling me she was seconds away from her climax.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my...Edward," she cried out as her body spasmed from the force of her orgasm. She pulled harder on my hair and I was quick to follow as the sensation ripped through me and I growled into her chest, trying to remain quiet as not to disturb the rest of the house. We rode out our orgasms together with soft touches and slow grinds until she giggled at the sensitivity that was making her ticklish. I laid down next to her and touched her softly on the cheek, kissing her lightly on the nose and mouth. I looked behind her and saw the snow falling through the far window and I had to smile. Bella loved the snow.

"Look, baby. It's snowing." Bella turned around and stared out the window as a huge smile played across her face. She rested her head on the pillow and I pulled the blankets up around us to shield us from the chill of being naked. She wrapped my arms around her and I pulled her to me, curving my body around hers. She brought my hand, clasped in hers, to her mouth and placed a small kiss on each of my knuckles before settling it back against her stomach. We laid in silence for a few minutes and I thought she had fallen asleep, but then she sighed out loud in contentment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, curious as to the reason behind the sigh. Though I had an idea.

"Just that I got everything I wanted for Christmas."

"Me too," I said, smiling behind her and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from Holidayward & Christmasella. **


End file.
